koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Wei Yan
Wei Yan became a playable character for Shu in Dynasty Warriors 3. Dramatically different than his novel counterpart, Wei Yan is a man that often isn't trusted by Zhuge Liang. He is fond of Liu Bei and is as courageous as the Five Tiger Generals. In the Dynasty Warriors series, he is 37 years old. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Wei Yan is an exotic character. He is somewhat wild, but his strength backs him up. Joining Liu Bei, Yan deeply supported his master, but created a rivalry with his strategist, Zhuge Liang. Often ignoring Liang's advice in battles, the two grew to dislike each other, and eventually, Liang had no trust in Yan. In Dynasty Warriors 6, Sima Yi of Wei looks to take advantage of Yan and Liang's thin trust for each other at Wu Zhang Plains. If certain tasks are complete, Wei Yan will defect to the forces of Wei, however, eventually he is convinced to return to the Shu forces. Warriors Orochi In the original Warriors Orochi, Wei Yan leads a small force stationed in Cheng Du castle, defending against the combined forces of Yuan Shao and Yukimura Sanada. The two were confused into attacking them by the devious plot of Orochi's strategist, Da Ji. She placed messengers on the battlefield to send false information to them, letting them think that the Coalition army are zombies. After persuading Shao and Yukimura that Da Ji is the real villain, they defeat her and thereafter join Shu. In Warriors Orochi 2, Wei Yan appears as reinforcements to the Coalition, along with Zhao Yun, to defeat and persuade Masamune Date to join them. With Keiji Maeda controlling the center garrison, Wei Yan initiates a fire attack to lower their morale. When Wei Yan is attacked, Hanzō Hattori comes to his aid. At the Battle of Jia Meng Gate, Wei Yan is one of the officers fighting Kiyomori with Guan Yu. He is the western most officer and gets hampered by phantom soldiers until Zhang Liao's arrival. In his Dream stage, Wei Yan, along with Taishi Ci and Kojiro Sasaki, help Liu Bei fight Sun Quan in a friendly training battle. Interested only on improving themselves, the trio fight without malice or anger. He is entrusted with protecting their lord from danger. If he repels all of the attackers from his lord, Zhuge Liang will graciously congratulate his progress. Character Information Personality Wei Yan has a speech impairment as he only grunts simple sentences. Though seemingly a barbaric, wild beast, he has a kind heart and simply desires to prove his worth. Since his lord sincerely believes in him, he stays loyal to him. However, he isn't the brightest figure in the army and may neglect to consider the consequences of his sometimes rash behavior. Appearance Wei Yan always wears a mask, organic clothing such as skirts and upper body plates, and skeletal outer linings. A distinct feature in all incarnations was his dreads hairstyle. In Dynasty Warriors 6, Wei Yan had been given a full body set of armor, in which he now wears a texture of armor similar to crocodiles. He still retains horns on his costume, including a mask that covers his entire face, but his eyes and mouth. Voice Actors *Lex Lang - Dynasty Warriors 4~5 (English) *Yasunori Masutani - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) *Ryōichi Tanaka - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes *"Officer... Defeat..." *"This will be a chance to express myself!" *"Me... Liu Bei's shield... Zhuge Liang... Trust me?" Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset * : Two flips with a spiral. * , : A jab up with the spear. * , , ( , , ): A series of dancing swings. * , , , : A powerful knock back with the spear. * , , , , : Wei Yan spins his voulge, creating a wind tunnel that lifts enemies in the air. * , , , , , : A weapon-rotating spin in the air. * : A moving series of jabbing swings. * : Jump. * , : Jump, then swipe. * , : Wei Yan jumps, then performs a flip into an upside-down position. From there, he spins his voulge. Horse Moveset * : Wei Yan leans to each side, and spins his weapon. * , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. * : Repeating slashes to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. * : Dismount. Using Wei Yan :"This will be a chance to express myself!" :::―Wei Yan Dynasty Warriors Wei Yan, pre-Dynasty Warriors 6, was ever the crowd clearer. Most of his attacks consist of him spinning his double voulge, which also has range. Though he's not a faster character, his mid-range attack makes up for it. Wei Yan's moveset is also exceptionally useful for harder difficulties, as it stalls enemies from attacking. The best string for this is , , ( , , ), which tears through troop units, and it has potential to kill officers quickly as well. As explained before, Wei Yan is a great crowd clearer. Strings like , , , , , , , and , , , , , ) repeatedly juggle the enemy in the air, providing for heavy damage. Combined with elements, these attacks devastate ranks. His Musou attack consists of spinning and slashing the enemies - It's somewhat hard to master, though is very useful for clearing large crowds. One of Wei Yan's drawbacks is the difficulty to hit targets when attacking, though this is only minor. Dynasty Warriors 6 In Dynasty Warriors 6, Wei Yan was redesigned to have a club moveset, sharing it with the likes of Dong Zhuo, Huang Gai, and Xu Zhu. With it, comes a built-in Wind element, which flings enemies into the air. Wei Yan also retains the Swift Attack, which automatically boosts Wei Yan's Renbu gauge to Infinite Renbu, giving him his full moveset instantly. Like many other characters with Swift Attack, Wei Yan has the ability Destroy granting more power to objects such as gates. Other abilities available for purchase are Rage, Overawe and Terrify, which increases damage done by Wei Yan during a Tome Attack, reduce and greatly reduce enemy defenses respectively. The names of his three weapons are "The Awakener", "Bone Splitter", and "Stormhowl". Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi, Wei Yan has two special attacks. Luckily, since he's a Speed-type character, neither of them require Musou to use. The first one needs the player to move, and is unblockable. Wei Yan propels himself into the air by spinning his double voulge, similar to a helicopter, then smashes down into the ground with the blade. In the original Warriors Orochi, the blade would only hit those directly in front of it. However, in the sequel, the attack has been buffed into making a small earthquake. This special move can also be used right before enemy attacks, to evade them via leaping above them, and landing behind enemies. The second special attack can be used to make enemies pop-up into the air, then making a pathway for juggling them. Wei Yan spits out a fireball which causes an explosion after traveling a set distance. However, this attack is blockable, but also is very useful with Wei Yan's Air Dash.With the built-in abilities of a Speed character, Wei Yan is able to execute many combos with the attack cancel. Mid-attack, Wei Yan can jump into the air for air juggling. An effective way to use this is to use his standing fireball special, and, right after, Air Dash to an enemy, use , and after landing on the ground, use the , , ( , , ) string. As with every character, a few elements are recommended to use with Wei Yan, though applying these depends on the player's play style. Examples are Fire, Bolt, Flash, Might, Brave, etc. Abilities such as Drain and Absorb aren't recommended for Wei Yan. Drain, which absorbs enemy life, is usually used for higher difficulties, while Absorb, which drains enemy Musou, isn't needed because of Wei Yan's "free" special attacks. Weapon Guide Dynasty Warriors 3 *4th Weapon: Double Comet *Element: Death *Basic +46, Jump +23, Attack +24, Defense +56, Range +22 *Stage: Battle of Jie Ting *Precious Item On top of the hill where Ma Su sets up his camp. *Requirements: Into the battle, Ma Su will charge the enemy but will instead be ambushed. When this happens, find the enemy general attacking him. He is under Zhang He’s command. Defeat him to save Ma Su. Keep Ma Su safe. Defeat all enemy officers by Sima and then enter his camp. Dynasty Warriors 4 *Level 10 Weapon: Comet Strike *Base Attack: 48 *Stage: Battle of Jing Province *Requirements: Defeat [[Han Xuan before the enemy reinforcements appear. Zhao Fan is in the north while Jin Xuan is in the west. Whoever you go to, head for Han Xuan once the door is opens. Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends *Level 11 Weapon: Meteor Strike *Base Attack: 51 *Attributes: Level 18 Peacock Urn, Level 14 Nanman Armor, Level 16 Cavalry Armor, Level 19 Herbal Remedy :Stage: Encounter at Wu Zhang Plains :Restrictions: No bodyguards :Requirements: Before Zhuge Liang launches an attack at Wei Yan, defeat Xiahou He, Xiahou Wei and Xiahou Hui in any order. Note: Try equipping a level 4 Vorpal Orb and the Power Rune because time is very tight. After getting the weapon, expose Xiahou Ba's ambush at the west of the castle. Defeat him and the level ends. You don't need to fight the Shu officers. Alternate method: Fail to defeat the three Wei officers. Defeat all Shu officers and get to 200 KOs after Zhuge Liang orders an attack on Wei Yan. If you do not kill Wang Ping, you need to get an extra 100 KOs (from Maboroshi). There is a certain time limit to kill Guan Xing and bridge the river (from Virtua Kage). Dynasty Warriors 5 *4th Weapon: Comet Strike *Base Attack: 36; Weight: Medium *Stats: Attack +18, Defense +16, Musou +15, Charge +16, Luck +15 *Stage: Battle of Chen Cang (Shu) *Location: In the upper-left part of Chen Cang Castle, just south of Sima Yi’s position. *Requirements: Defeat the four Defense Captains guarding Chen Cang. Historical Information :"Officer... Defeat..." :::-Wei Yan Wèi Yán (175-234), was a general under Liu Bei's kingdom Shu during the Three Kingdoms period of Han China. Contrary to Luo Guanzhong's Chinese epic, Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Wei Yan did not slay his former lord, Han Xuan, nor was Huang Zhong ordered to be executed for his failure with Guan Yu. Rather, Huang Zhong advised Han Xuan to surrender to Liu Bei, to save lives of soldiers that would've participated in battle. However, Shu strategist, Zhuge Liang, was very distrusting of the general. There was never any historical record of Wei Yan actually serving Liu Biao, though he followed Liu Bei into the new kingdom of Shu. With his many military accomplishments, he was promoted to a General's rank. Liu Bei then assigned him the work of guarding Hanzhong. This honor was truly real, as even Zhang Fei thought he was the one to do the duty. Around the year 227, after Liu Bei's death, Zhuge Liang selected Wei Yan to join the campaign against Wei. Wei Yan's strategies, though radical, were almost always rejected by Zhuge Liang. This again, displayed Zhuge Liang's dislike of Wei Yan, though some Wei generals were said to fear him. Romance of the Three Kingdoms A Drifting General :"We ought rather to kill him, and those who will, let them follow me." :::―Wei Yan, after saving Huang Zhong. In the novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Wei Yan was first registered under Liu Biao. In Xiang Yang, Wei Yan sees, and allows Liu Bei to come in safely into the city. However, Wen Ping, a fellow officer, decided against it, and fought with him. Wei Yan, displeased, joins Han Xuan in Changsha. Wei Yan meets dissatisfaction again, as his new leader treats him horribly. However, soon after joining, he finds that Han Xuan is about to execute future Shu general Huang Zhong, for his poor performance against Liu Bei's sworn brother, Guan Yu. Wei Yan rushes in, and saves Huang Zhong from a sure fate, and repeats afterwards, “Huang Zhong is our bulwark! To destroy him is to destroy the people of Changsha. This Governor''to Han Xuan'' is too fierce and cruel, too lightly values good people, and is too arrogant toward his officers. We ought rather to kill him, and those who will, let them follow me.”. Against Huang Zhong, Yan's followers came with him to Han Xuan's castle, and beheaded him. Wei Yan rode out to Guan Yu with Han Xuan's head, followed by the Shu general coming with him to the city to restore confidence to the citizens. He and Huang Zhong were then made Shu generals under Liu Bei. Rivalry with the old Veteran :"The General is too old to go on such an expedition. I am of poor ability, but I wish to take his place." :"I already have my commission. Why should you wish to supplant me?" :::―Wei Yan and Huang Zhong, arguing over who would get to be sent out for battle. Under his time during Shu, Wei Yan developed a kind of rivalry with Huang Zhong, whom he was paired with, along with Guan Yu, usually. The pair acted as Pang Tong's bodyguards during his campaigns. During the Battle of Cheng Du, Huang Zhong and Wei Yan quarreled in front of Liu Bei on who should attack the enemy's force. Wei Yan commented on Huang Zhong's age hindering his war capabilities, which offended the general, so he requested a duel. Huang Zhong ordered one of his subordinate to fetch his sword. Liu Bei quickly stopped the quarrel. Pang Tong, intervening, sent both generals to attack, as there were two camps to raid, but the one who gains his assigned camp gets the bigger reward and merit. Huang Zhong was assigned to defeat the camp headed by Ling Bao, while Wei Yan was assigned to attack Deng Xiang. That night, Huang Zhong ordered a morning meal to be made for an early march. Wei Yan beat his rival to the punch, and went out to complete his objective before the old veteran did. Wei Yan diverged from his own line and marched toward the camp defended by Ling Bao. Wei Yan halted his troops, and bade them prepare the drums and ensigns, as well as their weapons. Early as it was, the camp commander was cautious and on the alert, as an advancing force had been seen by his scouts. At the first sign of an attack, the defenders of the camp poured out in full force. Wei Yan had made his way, galloping up on his horse, straight for Ling Bao. A del continued for around twenty bouts, but the troops of the West River Land came and joined in the battle. The troops under Wei Yan, that had went out so early, were fatigued and didn't have the energy to supply the attack. The troops fell back. Wei Yan, confused, heard the sounds of hooves behind him, and gave up all ideas of finishing his encounter with Ling Bao He turned his horse and fled. The troops of the West River Land kept up the pursuit, and the troops under Wei Yan were retired and defeated. After a good two miles, another army, led by Wei Yan's original target, Deng Xiang, appeared behind nearby hills. Deng Xiang asked Wei Yan to surrender, but the latter continued to retreat until his horse tripped and fell, on it's knees, throwing it's rider to the ground. Deng Xiang got ready for the killing bow, until a bowstring being plucked was heard. Deng Xiang fell dead. Ling Bao, who had kept pursuit, came to the rescue when a horse came charging down a hill. It's rider had shouted, "General Huang Zhong is here!". Huang Zhong charged after Ling Bao, who retreated. Zhong pursued, and Deng Xiang's army got confused. Zhong had slain Deng Xiang, though rescued Wei Yan. He then forced his wayup to the gate of the camp. Ling Bao once again came and engaged Huang Zhong. The two engaged in combat and fought for ten bouts, until another body of soldiers appeared. There, Ling bao fled, and made it for another camp, retiring from his own to the troops of Deng Xiang. When Bao got back to his camp, he saw it under completely different flags, accompanied by a man in it. The man was Liu Bei, who took the opportunity to take the camps while the two officers were away from them. Liu Feng and Guan Xing were beside him, forcing Ling Bao to start riding to Luocheng. He was ambushed and taken prisoner by Wei Yan after some ten li. Liu Bei raised the flag of forgiveness and amnesty. Afterwards, having made his camp, Huang Zhong came to Bei, and said, "Wei Yan should be put to death for disobedience!". Wei Yan was summoned and came with Ling Bao. Liu Bei bade him to thank Huang Zhong, who rescued him. Wei Yan bowed and confessed, while Huang Zhong was rewarded handsomely. Ling Bao asked Liu Bei if he could bring his companions, Liu Gui and Zhang Ren, to him. As a result of kindness, Liu Bei would get the possession of Luocheng, which he happily accepted. Wei Yan opposed it, saying, "Do not let him go. If you do, you will never see him again." Liu Bei replied, "If I treat humans with kindness and justice, they will not betray my trust." So, Ling Bao was set free. The breach of trust and support of Greed On one stormy night, Ling Bao ventured out with a party of five thousand along the river back to seek a suitable place for the breach. A sudden shouting near the rear told him that the army of Jingzhou, Deng Xiang's, were on the alert, and he at once retired. Wei Yan came in pursuit, and, as he pressed nearer, Ling Bao's soldiers hurried forward, trampling over each other in confusion and haste. Suddenly, Bao and Wei Yan ran against each other, and engaged in battle. Wei Yan took him prisoner, fending off both Wu Lan and Lei Tong. Wei Yan reached the pass, and Liu Bei saw Ling Bao and had him executed. Wei Yan was given a reward. Afterwards, Wei Yan would help Pang Tong and Huang Zhong capture Zhang Ren. The Nanman Campaign :"See to it: We have got into the inmost recesses of your country and have taken all your defensive positions. Yet you are foolish enough to hold on. Next time you are caught, you will be quite destroyed. There will be no more pardons." :::―Wei Yan, after capturing Meng Huo for the third time. In the year 225, Zhuge Liang proposed an attack on the Nanman tribes. Wei Yan and Zhao Yun acted as the commanders. The two sides drew up for an oncoming battle, and, when the arrays were complete, Wei Yan rode out, belittling the rebels. "O malcontent! Be quick to surrender!". Instead, E Huan galloped out and fought with Wei Yan. After a few bouts, Wei Yan seemed to bested, and fled. But, these acts were only a ruse. E Huan pursued, and gongs clanged. Zhang Yi and Wang Ping came from the left and right. Wei Yan and the two generals captured E Huan. Zhuge Liang released him, acting as another ruse to get Gao Ding to surrender. Another Nanman general, Yong Kai, heard that Shu as asking for battle, so he took the challenge, but fled during the encounter. Yan pursued him for about seven miles, but went back as Yong Kai was too far. The next day, Yong Kai issued a challenge against the Shu troops, but they refused to fight. Yong Kai and Gao Ding attempted a double pincer attack, but were both ambushed. Zhuge LIang took the troops into his own hands after. Zhao Yun and Wei Yan were ashamed for being passed up for battle, as they didn't know the territory. The two then surveyed the country, capturing a few natives, and got them to mention the locations of the camps of Jinhua Sanjie, Dong Tu Na, and Ahui Nan. Zhao Yun and Wei Yan took five thousand troops to Jinhua Sanjie's camp, where he was killed in battle by Zhao Yun. Wei Yan charged towards Dong Tu Na's camp. The troops were defeated, but Dong Tu Na escaped. He and Ahui Nan were captured, and Wei Yan found out that Zhuge Liang told them not to go because of their lack of terrain purposely. Zhao Yun and Wei Yan took another five thousand troops to Meng Huo's base. Meng Huo retreated from Zhao Yun, and stumbled upon Wei Yan, who captured him for the first time, and assisted in capturing him a second and third time. After releasing him for the third time, Wei Yan said, "See to it: We have got into the inmost recesses of your country and have taken all your defensive positions. Yet you are foolish enough to hold on. Next time you are caught, you will be quite destroyed. There will be no more pardons." Wei Yan captured Meng Huo the fourth and sixth times, not helping in the fifth. Zhao Yun and Yan even fought Lady Zhurong in between the captures. Zhuge Liang made a plan for Wei Yan to retreat fifteen times while losing seven camps, which he obeyed. by the end of a month-and-a-half, Wei Yan led Wu Tugu into a fire attack, which led to Meng Huo's surrender of the army. Shu, Wei, and the putting down of a Rebellion :"The man has courage to spare, but he is not altogether reliable and will cause trouble when Kongming is gone, though Kongming must know that." :::―Sun Quan, after learning of Wei Yan's losses in battle. The year of 234, Zhuge Liang once again tried to take Qishan, or Mount Qi. He sent three hundred forty thousand troops to Qishan. They marched in 5 divisions, with Jiang Wei and Wei Yan in the van. After setting up camps at Mount Qi, Zhuge Liang sent Wei Yan and Ma Dai to cross the river Wei and attack Beiyuan. They reached Beiyuan at dusk, before the scouts had informed the Wei defenders, led by Sun Li, and fled. Wei Yan had began to retreat as well. At this point, shouting was heard, and two bodies of the enemy under Sima Yi and Guo Huai attacked both eft and right. Wei Yan and Ma Dai fought desperately to break free of the onslaught, but many of their troops fell into the river and drowned. The two officers thought that they were about to die when Wu Yi appeared, saving the Shu forces from destruction, and moved to make camp. After losing all the battles, Zhuge LIang asked Fei Yi to deliver a letter to the ruler of Wu, Sun Quan. Fei Yi delivered the letter. Sun Quan asked Fei Yi who lead the battle, to which he replied, "Wei Yan was the chief leader." Sun Quan smiled and said, "The man has courage to spare, but he is not altogether reliable and will cause trouble when Kongming is gone, though Kongming must know that.". Fei Yi returned to Mount Qi, telling Zhuge Liang that Wu will send troops, and mentioned the comments of Sun Quan. "Truly a comprehending ruler, but I could not be ignorant of this. However, I value Wei Yan because he is very bold.", Zhuge Liang appreciatively remarked. Fei Yi asked what to do with Wei Yan, nd Liang told him he had plans for him. Fei Yi returned to Cheng Du. After repelling Guo Huai from destroying Zhuge Liang's wooden oxen along with Jiang Wei and Wang Ping, Zhuge Lian was informed that Wei Yan was insulting Sima Yi and Sima Shi's army, reminding them that he had the helmet of their leader. The soldiers wanted to accept his challenge, but Sima Yi would not move his troops. Wei Yan eventually gave up and returned to camp. Zhuge Liang was going to try to provoke Sima Yi into fighting to lure him into a trap, and told Wei Yan, "Go to the camp of Wei with five hundred troops and provoke them to battle. The important matter is to entice Sima Yi out of his stronghold. You will be unable to obtain a victory, so retreat that he may pursue. You are to make for the signal, the seven star flags by day or the seven lamps at night. Thus you will lead him into the Gourd Valley, where I have a plan prepared for him." The Wei troops attacked Qishan when Shu troops appeared, pretening to reinforce the defenders. The Wei army turned towards Gourd Vallery, where Wei Yan was expecting them. Wei Yan galloped up and recognized Sima Yii as the leader. He shouted, "Sima Yi, stay!". Yan flourished his sword, and Sima Yi, his spear. The two exchanged blows when Yan turned his teed and bolted towards the seven star flags, as he was ordered. Sima Yi purused, more eagerly when he saw the small force accompanying him. Sima Yi's sons, Sima Shi and Sima Zhao, rode with him, and sent scouts into the valley where Yan had entered. Sima Yi assumed it was the stone vallery when no troops were occupying it. Sima Yi then noticed kindling wood on the straw huts, and began to feel uneasy. The fire attack then occurred. Death of Kongming :"Life and death are foreordained. No prayers can alter them." :::―Zhuge Liang Zhuge Liang, or "Kongming" as his style name, had become ill. He ordered forty nine guards dressed in black to be placed around his tent. If his master-lamp remained alight for seven days, then Kongming's life would be prolonged for twelve years. If the lamp goes out, he was to die. Suddenly shouting was heard outside. Jiang Wei was going to send someone to inquire about it when Wei Yan dashed in, saying, "The Wei soldiers are upon us!". In his haste, Wei Yan knocked over the Lamp of Fate, extinguishing the fire. Zhuge Liang threw down the sword and sighed, saying, "Life and death are foreordained. No prayers can alter them.". Wei Yan fell, stunned, craving forgiveness. Jiang Wei grew angry and drew his sword to slay Wei Yan, however, Zhuge Liang stopped the weapon, saying, "It is my fate - Not his fault.". Wei Yan left the tent and led a small party to drive away the troops of Wei, who had come to see if Zhuge Liang was dead. After summoning Jiang Wei and Ma Dai for his final wishes for them, Kongming called for Yang Yi. When he arrived, Kongming gave him a silken bag containing secret orders. As he gave it to him, he said, "After my death, Wei Yan will turn taitor. When that happens and the army is in danger, you will find herein what to do.". In 234, Zhuge Liang died. One night after his death, Wei Yan had a dream in which two horns sprouted from his head. He then told fellow Shu general Zhao Zhi about the dream, who then told Fei Yi. Fei Yi said to Zhao Zhi, "The word for horn is composed of two parts, ‘knife’ above and ‘use’ below, and so means that there is a knife upon his head. It is a terrible omen.", and told him to keep it a secret. Fei Yi went to Wei Yan's tent and informed him of the Prime Minister's death and that Yan was to hold the rearguard, to which he replied asking who took Zhuge Liang's place, which was Yang Yi. Yi was a Counselor who's rank was below Wei Yan's own, and so, Wei Yan believed he should lead the campaign, while the aforementioned should conduct the coffin. After telling Yan he would attempt to persuade Yang Yi to give the supreme military position to hm, Fei Yi went to Yang Yi and told him about the conversation. Yang informed him about Zhuge Liang's foretelling of Wei Yan's betrayal, and so, he just directed Jiang Wei at the rearguard. However, as Wei Yan was informed this by Ma Dai, he accusd Yang Yi of playing with him, calling him a "pedantic blockhead", and announcing to Dai that Yang Yi would die for his actions. Wei Yan asked Ma Dai to help him, to which he replied, "I have long hated Yang Yi; certainly I am ready to attack him.". Jiang Wei and Yang Yi slowly marched until they reached Plank Trail. The two then donned mourning garbs and began to wail for their dead. A great blaze caught their attention as they were walking. Yang Yi sent someone to find out who the force that did this belonged to. The scout told him that the cohorts were Shu soldiers under the supervision of Wei Yan. Plank Trail was being burned, and blocked the way. Yang Yi felt that this confirmed Wei Yan's traitorous actions, and Fei Yi planned to explain the truth about him to the Throne and to plan his destruction. In Chengdu, a mourning Liu Chan had received a letter from Wei Yan. It said, "I, thy Minister and General, Wei Yan, General Who Conquers the West and Lord of Nanzheng, humbly and with bowed head write that Yang Yi has assumed command of the army and is in rebellion. He has made off with the coffin of the late Prime Minister and wishes to lead enemies within our borders. As a precaution, and to hinder his progress, I have burned the Plank Trail and now report these matters.". Liu Chan, perplexed, questioned Wei Yan's actions, as he was bold enough to fight Yang Yi's troops. Empress Wu replied with how Liu Bei had always said Zhuge Liang knew Wei Yan had a treacherous heart, and how Yang Yi was a scholar placed in great responsibility by Liang, showing a great bond of trust. Just then, a letter was resented from Yang Yi: "I, Yang Yi, leader of the retreating army, humbly and with trepidation, present this memorial. In his last moments the late Prime Minister made over to me the charge of the great enterprise, and bade me carry out his plan without change. I have respected his charge. I ordered Wei Yan to command the rearguard with Jiang Wei as his second. But Wei Yan refused obedience and led away his own army into Hanzhong. Then he burned the Plank Trail, tried to steal away the body of the late Commander-in-Chief, and behaved altogether unseemly. His rebellion came upon me suddenly and unexpectedly. I send this memorial in haste.". The court continued to get letters from Wei Yan and Yang Yi accusing each other of rebellion, even with distaste from Jiang Wei. Fei Yi came in and repeated what had happened at Plank Trail. An officer named He Ping was discovered from a distance with an army of three thousand, sent by Yang Yi. The officer taunted Wei Yan, looking for a "rebel" and "traitor". Wei Yan, raged, mustered his now small force. Wei Yan dueled and seemed to defeat a retreating He Ping. "What if we go over to Wei?" asked a triumphant Wei Yan. "I think your words unwise," said Ma Dai, "why should we join anyone? A really strong person would try to carve out his own fortune and not be ready to crook the knee to another. You are far more able and brave than any leader in the River Lands. No one would dare to stand up to you. I pledge myself to go with you to the seizure of Hanzhong, and thence we will attack the West River Land." The two went over to Nanzheng, where Jiang Wei was stationed. Despite the small force of Wei Yan, Jiang Wei went to Yang Yi and asked how the pair should be repelled. Yang Yi told Wei about the silken bag Kongming gave him before his passing, and started reading it. Jiang Wei cruised out of the castle across from Wei Yan,and volleyed waves of abuse towards him, also asking the traitor why he would turn traitor. Wei Yan ignored the questions, and asked for Yang Yi to come out. Yang Yi, finished with the letter, rode out to meet Wei Yan and said, "The Prime Minister foresaw your mutiny and bade me be on my guard. Now if you are able thrice to shout, "Who dares kill me?', then you will be a real hero, and I will yield to you the whole of Hanzhong." Wei Yan laughed and shouted in reply, "Listen, you old fool! While Zhuge Liang lived I feared him somewhat. But he is dead and no one dares stand before me. I will not only shout the words thrice, but myriad times. Why not?" Wei Yan raised his sword, shook his bridle, and shouted, "Who dares kill me?" - He never finished. Someone behind him had shouted savagely, "I dare!" and at the same moment Wei Yan fell dead, cut down by Ma Dai. All these actions were from the plot of Zhuge Liang. Wei Yan was to shout those words and slain when he least expected it. Liu Chan issued a decree, saying that Wei Yan payed the price for his treachery. He was buried at the age of fifty-nine, and Ma Dai was given his ranks. Gallery Image:Wei Yan 3.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 3 render Image:Wei Yan Dynasty Warriors 4.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 artwork Image:Wei Yan DW4 render.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 render Image:Weiyan.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 render Image:Wei Yan Strikeforce.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce. Image:Weiyan-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait Category:Shu characters